


“Ne-” and “Yes”

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, a lotta ne's and yes's, akko's a little slow, diana's just a little annoyed, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Akko keeps trying to get Diana's attention with "Ne" but never really following through with what she's supposed to say. Diana is beginning to associate "Ne" with Ne-vermind.But with Akko's little secret out, she can't stop saying yes?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	“Ne-” and “Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ummm… Back? So…I have a little free time before doing some work so..I’m Back for a little something… and I forgot to warn.. Typos and it might suck… :“( I also thrive on feedback so if you would be so kind hehe
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

“Diana, Ne-”

Diana looked up from her research paper, the tapping of lead against paper momentarily stilled in favor of giving ear to whatever words would come out of her friend and rival’s lips. 

Staring at Akko whose eyes were oddly bolting every which way, refusing to meet Diana’s, the heiress felt confusion as Akko, after what seemed like years of holding her breath, shook her head, looking slightly disappointed as she spoke again, a single word. “Nevermind.”

Akko went back to scribbling on a sheet of paper that served as her assignment work sheet, taking references from an open book beside her as Diana kept her skeptical gaze on the Japanese girl.

It irked her… 

This behavior of Akko’s. 

They had known each other for three years now and never had the girl shown such a side to herself as the two steadily grew closer, Closer still into their senior year. But suddenly... right now… Diana was just too confused at this new development.

Lately, Akko had kept trying to call for her attention and had been sending her far too many glances, gazes, stares, whether it be during their study periods in the library, while Diana coached Akko on broom riding, during meals, even during class. Honestly, it was getting quite annoying. Always, always being called with a “Ne”. It was casual and short, the word, but it certainly called for Diana’s immediate attention. And those looks! After all, why shouldn’t she pay attention to the one person who had the prodigy’s heart in the palm of her slightly-smaller hand?

A hand so warm that Diana would just love to hold. A hand she had recalled, had been wrapped around her waist carefully but firmly as they saved the world from a magical missile. A hand that took hers and lead her into sheer happiness. A hand that… she’d just love to hold and kiss and play with forever-

“Diana… are you blushing?”

Jerked out of her thoughts, Diana turned to her companion, once more staring at her glittering red gems, curious and strangely shy, bits of worry and doubt apparent in them as well as a hint of nervousness. A silent question of _‘Are you okay?_ ’ communicated through it.

“No… I… I am quite alright, Akko.” She watched the brunette nod uncertainly before slowly turning back to her work as Diana did the same. However, the shorter witch’s glances and blatant stares at times did not go unnoticed by Diana for long, or more accurately, she could no longer ignore them.

“What… what is it?” Diana had never been a fan of trepidation, but now was a time that she was being quite bashful against her will. The feeling of not knowing what Akko was thinking, or wanting from her... it made her uneasy. “Is there… something on my face? You’ve been looking my way for quite some time, Akko. May I help you with anything?”

“Geh-” Perhaps having been caught in her not-so-secret admiration, cause Akko to burn shades of red, stumbling and fumbling over and with her words, phrases of words from her native language and English meshed together forming a wonderfully incoherent mess just as she was at the moment. “I-” Seconds flew by without the sentence ever being completed.

“Nevermind, again, I’m guessing?” Diana sighed, feeling the disappointment Akko might have experienced herself- disappointment at what? she would never know. That and an irritation she certainly did not like having.

If the silence earlier had the slightest bits of comfort and pleasant feels, now it was thick with awkward and tense emotions. And it would only take so long before one of them had to do something to break this newly settled Ice.

Diana waited.

Seconds continued to fly by without any problem, the large clock by the library ticking as loud as it was permitted to, the sounds bouncing off the walls of the large room.

-And there was the chime.

The five-pm-bell. The dismissal, the call for preparations for dinner. Diana managed to glean zero information from Akko about how she was currently acting, and it frustrated her, as well as the fact that this had been a major distraction and she had gotten so little studying done. It just broke her rhythm, her habits. Akko did that to her so often it seemed.

Tidying up her books and throwing a sad glance to Akko who had her head stuck in her book, possibly for some last-minute stealing of info, Diana shook her head and stood up wordlessly, wanting to exit the room and maybe be alone for tonight to gather some thoughts.

She could only hear the shuffling about on the table she had just left, the screech of the wooden chair against the floor as a voice joined the sounds of the late afternoon.

“Diana wait-”

She didn’t, knowing it was another fruitless call, a start to a non-existent conversation.

“Diana!” Akko tried once more as she got up, Diana watching from her peripheral vision as the girl stumbled about, haphazardly returning her materials and picking up her ruffled-up papers as she staggered behind Diana in an attempt to follow and catch her. “Diana!”

Maybe she was being mean, picking up her pace and not giving Akko a chance to tell her anything, or even waiting for her and walking out together. Akko had no fault against her. So why was Diana treating her this way? Feelings always confused the heiress.

“Diana!” Again, her name. “Diana! _NE_!”

“ ** _What_**.”

Maybe that sounded a tad too harsh, cold. Diana regretted saying the word in such a way. Maybe her face displayed the same message as her voice secretly did, annoyed, as Akko seemed to back off, looking quite fearful.

Trying her best to soften her gaze, and reaching out to reassure Akko, Diana bit back the feeling of tearing up as the smaller girl avoided her hand and stepped back some more making Diana feel more remorse in her reaction.

“I… I apologize…” She breathed out, reaching out again, happy that Akko stayed in her spot, allowing Diana to rest a hand on her shoulder. “What is it?” She asked, now more aware and careful with how she gave her responses.

She decided to be patient with Akko this time and actually wait long enough as it seemed the girl truly wanted to share something, and if patience weren’t enough to get Akko to say something, then Diana would be encouraging as well.

“Akko?” She prodded softly, unconsciously allowing her hand to travel and cup Akko’s face carefully, lifting it up in order to let their eyes meet, to help Diana understand the hardship Akko might have been experiencing, to help Akko too. 

It seemed to work if Akko’s deep breath weren’t an obvious sign, the girl’s lips parting, ready to form her thoughts, to express them into words out in the open and not cooped up in the recess of her mind.

“Diana…”

“Yes?”

“Ne…”

Again the word. Ne. Diana hated to associate it with ‘ _ne_ -vermind’, but it seemed to be automatic as she had gotten far too used to that.

Trying to erase that mindset, she listened well, thumb stroking Akko’s cheek, calling out her name again, gentle prompts given to the shorter girl.

“Ne…”

“Yes, Akko? Tell me…” Diana said, and she felt a sudden dryness in her throat, Akko’s eyes boring into her own, face drawing a bit too close, but Diana dared not move back lest she lose this chance of knowing what Akko wanted to say. Her heart would have to hold out as long as it could with this proximity, ignoring the painful pounding against her ribcage.

“ _I love you_.”

The words were said softly, with so much fear and insecurity. And Diana knew why it was so hard.

“I-I’ve wanted to te-tell you… all this time… so… Diana… oh! You don’t need to retu- just… I wanted you to know at least, but I hope it isn’t weird, wait it is, of course it is!! What am I thinking?! ugh, sorry Diana, I mean no, I really do lo-love you, but y-”

A finger silenced the ramble of Akko’s lips, Diana trying to hold back laughter, but failing as the beautiful music slipped from her lips.

At first, it left Akko embarrassed, being laughed at by the love of her life, but as Diana felt this odd emotion stir in her chest, slipping out into tears, she just had to let Akko know, and maybe discover herself what it was she felt.

“Akko…”

“DIANA?!” As panicky as she was being, Diana was delighted by the concern Akko showed, those warm and gentle hands drying away her tears as lovingly as they could, expressing Akko’s love so obviously making the confession all the more true. “Ne… what’s wrong? Should I have not said that?! Stupid, stupi-”

“Akko…” Diana giggled, eyes still flowing with happy tears, arms wrapping around Akko in an embrace, her feelings turning her into a completely different person. “Akko…” She whispered into the girl’s ear, trying to catch her attention.”

 _“Ne… Akko…_ ” Diana spoke now into Akko’s collar, liking the scent of the girl, the warmth she emitted.

“H-hai!” Akko managed to screech, stiff in Diana’s loving arms, bit by bit learning to relax. “What is it… Diana?”

**_“I love you too.”_ **

———–

Maybe they had stayed in this library far too long, the seven-pm dinner bell ringing in the distance as Akko breathed out her tenseness and tried to enjoy this long-lasting embrace from Diana.

Diana wanted to make this moment last as long as possible, but knew it was simply not possible. Loosening her hug, but not letting go, she smiled, seeing Akko’s face before hers again. “Hello.” She sang out, bumping their foreheads together before nuzzling against Akko’s nose. 

“H-hi?” Diana felt laughter build inside her again at the abnormal high pitch of Akko’s voice.

“Ne, Akko~?”

“Y-yes, Diana?”

“You forgot to ask something.” Diana was playfully annoyed at how Akko still had to figure out this simple thing, her finger poking the dunce’s cheek. “Don’t tell me you have no intention of asking. These things should be done clearly and properly!”

Seeing that her confusion wouldn’t be fixed anytime soon, Diana frowned, pinching Akko’s cheek. 

“Just ask me if-”

“Ah!” The sudden yell caught her off guard, but Diana managed to offer a smile.

“Yes?”

The attention seemed to offer the slightest amount of pressure on Akko as she regained that nervous face, but then again, this time, there was a splash of determination and confidence, replacing the former uncertainty. With this resolve, Akko spoke.

“Diana Cavendish.”

“Kagari Atsuko.” Diana addressed, allowing Akko to step out of the embrace and stand up formally, looking into Diana’s crystal blues before bowing deeply, hand extended out in front of her.

“Please go out with me and give me the honor of being your girlfriend!”

Maybe Diana was taking a beat too long to reply, but hey, it was only to be considered fair as she had waited too long for this question. And she admitted that seeing Akko so frazzled up and bothered was something that Diana seemed to immensely enjoy, as apologetic as she was for being the cause of it.

“D-Diana?” The cracked voice on the edge of tears though was enough of a warning for her to stop as Diana suddenly felt very bad to leave Akko hanging, swiftly grasping Akko’s hand right away, pulling her close in another embrace.

“Only if you give me the honor as well, Akko.” She whispered, adoring the feel of Akko’s heart beating right next to hers. “Yes, I would love to go out with you. I would love to date you. _I love you_.”

Once more, Diana looked upon the thrown-off Akko, blushing, stuttering, clueless, yet honest in letting her feelings known to Diana.

“Di-Diana… Ne…” 

“Yes?” Diana found that she was growing rather fond of this set of words, this phrase as she smiled, pulling Akko so close, closer than their earlier proximity, feeling the breath of her new.

“May I…”

“Yes?” Diana could laugh out how formal and serious Akko was being, but decided against that as her heart was suddenly attacked by the next words that slipped the girls mouth.

“May I have a kiss?”

Frozen and mind running every which way, Diana nodded almost dumbly, before regaining her thoughts, leaning forward to the overly-flustered Akko, lips only a few inches shy of the other’s.

“Yes.”

Silently, Diana leaned forward, but found she bumped her nose straight into Akko’s, the inexperience clearly shining through as she muttered her apologies, ashamed.

A sound of surprise escaped her as Akko took her face into her hands, seemingly taking the initiative. “Allow me?”

Nodding her head, Diana allowed herself to be drawn in, a sharp intake of air preceding a pleasant, tingling warmth growing into an indescribable heat on her lips.

 _Diana_ …

She smiled, feeling her name uttered soundlessly by the lips covering her own as she returned the sentiment.

 _Akko_ …

Parting for a quick breath of air, Diana could see the dilated pupils, the reddish skin, feel Akko’s labored breaths and she knew she just loved this person so much.

“Ne… Diana?”

“Yes?” She couldn’t expect any more wonderful words to follow than those that had already been said, but she remained excited for them.

“I think we should be getting dinner?” With a sheepish look, Akko pulled one hand away from Diana’s face, scratching the back of her head. 

Diana pouted, something she did not know she was capable of doing, despite Akko’s cutesy looks. It was quickly gone however as Akko kissed that pout away from her lips, replacing it with a smile as Diana could not stay annoyed at Akko for too long.

“Shall we?” Akko reached out her hand which Diana gladly took, bringing it to her lips, kissing it a long while before dragging Akko out of the library at a slow jog to catch up and still be able to have enough time to eat leisurely.   
“That’s a yes, I guess.”

As they reached the door of the dining hall, the outer isles being empty and dim as everyone was still having dinner, Diana pulled Akko aside, not entering yet, still having something to say.

“Ne, Akko?”

“Yes?”

Just one last kiss couldn’t hurt after all.

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_“Ne Diana?”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“I love you too.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: …. Uh… I love you all too?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
